Mi querido amo
by Muraki nima
Summary: Años de entero sacrificio a mi infancia, estudiando para que a la edad de 15 años conociera al que seria él ser más hermoso al que serviría y que, amaría devotamente. AU/TsukiKana/spoiler si no has leído Tokyo ghoul re:


**¡Holaaa!**

**Venia postergando mucho este oneshort, porque necesitaba un poco de información para poder escribirlo aunque ya tuviera la idea, sentia que saldría algo torpe y vacio, ahora que Kanae se a establecido más como personaje y su amor devoto a Tsukiyama (que me parte...u.u ) decidi ya escribirlo. Debo decir que tenia planeado solo hacer unas cuantas paginas y continuarle después pero termine escribiéndolo todo XD ¡espero les guste! si es así, espero que se pasen por mis otras historias de TG :3**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a ISHIDA TROLL SUI xD yo sólo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA *0***

* * *

**Único capítulo:**

A la edad de 3 años supe que mi vida seria dedicada en cuerpo y alma a la familia "Tsukiyama". Mis ancestros les habían servido con devoción y anhelo, ahora me tocaba a mi seguir con la tradición; mi familia, mi legado: Von Roswald es mi apellido, orgulloso de él con todas sus letras y lo que lleva a cuestas.

En esa edad, fui inculcado en muchas artes; pintura, piano, violín, literatura. Todo como parte de un plan que garantizara mi lugar como ayudante. Ser un sirviente no tenia porque ser menos o más culto que a quien sirviera, si no más bien a la par de quien yo otorgara mi vida, lo que yo aprendí con él pasar de los años y la estricta regla que seguí desde pequeño.

Fue entonces que, a la edad de 6 años lleno de curiosidad propia de esa edad, salí por un momento -en mi descanso de mis clases de Historia cultural- guiado por mi instinto hacia un gran jardín de flores de todos colores, de toda clases, de esas que había visto solo en libros de botánica y ecología. Me detuve a ver a una en especial, una rosa donde curiosamente se había detenido una mariposa monarca a beber del polen de la flor. Me inque sigilosamente apresiandola más de cerca, podía ver sus patitas sacando la miel, sus ojos, y esas alas que se abrían y cerraban. Lamentaba no tener una cámara para guardar ese momento en fotografía. No pretendía molestarla, ni alejarla, solo admirarla, esa sola imagen de la mariposa sobre flor tan cliché de la propia naturaleza, pero tan momento único que pocos se detienen a observar.

-¿Te gustan las flores?

Una voz repentina se apareció a un lado de mi, al girar la vista vi un rostro que no podía ver facciones por el brillar del sol, el se percato y se paro justo enfrente de mi y fue cuando pude verlo.

Me sonreía cálidamente escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda. Portaba un short con tirantes y una camisa blanca.

-Ho-hola...

-Jejeje, ¿quién eres? Nunca te había visto.

-Ah...bueno yo soy...Kanae...-dije tímido, no teniendo idea tampoco quien era él.

-Oh, tienes nombre de niña, pero no te queda mal. Permiteme presentarme, soy...

-¡Joven Tsukiyama!-Su presentación fue interrumpida por la voz de un hombre mayor.

-¡Ah, lo siento! ¡será en otro momento! ¡nos vemos!-se despidió agitando la mano y se marcho.

No era tonto, aquel hombre llamaba a ese niño, que corrió a su encuentro, sabiendo de ante mano que era de la familia a quien yo le serviría un día. ¿Cómo se llamaría? Me inquieto ver a un niño de esa familia que seguro tenia todo por delante igual que yo claro, a esa edad me habían hecho madurar más pronto que los mismos años o él desinterés por juguetes podrían lograr. Yo no tenia tiempo para jugar, yo tenia que estudiar y ser un alguien.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa vez me gane una reprimenda de mis padres por alejarme del lugar de los sirvientes y entrar a tierras de los amos que no era digno de pisar aún.

Entonces, a la edad de 15 años me dijeron con gran bombo y platino que ya era hora de presentarme a quien yo prestaría todo mi conocimiento. Debo decir que estaba emocionado; no tenia idea lo que era tener la ilusión de un juguete nuevo, pero presentí que seria lo mismo. No pude dormir de solo imaginar él rostro de mi amo, me dije que quien fuera le serviría sin importar que, le cumpliría sus caprichos y quizá de vez en cuando le reprendería por su falta de madurez, en caso de que fuera un niño mimado.

Sin embargo, sorpresa que me lleve al siguiente día.

Recorrí el camino rodeado de hermosas jardineras llenas de un pasto bien cuidado y flores de todos tipos; si, el mismo que hace 10 años había pisado por curiosidad y me tope con la mariposa sobre la rosa y aquel niño.

Al terminar de caminar la valla subí unos escalones que me dirigieron hacia dentro de la mansión donde, en él recibidor estaba un hombre alto portando un traje fino y, a lado, alguien más bajo que era sostenido de su hombro por el hombre mayor.

-¿Eres Kanae, cierto?-Me dijo el hombre mayor.

-Eh, s- si, ¡un gusto señor!-hice una reverencia, en cuanto levante la mirada el sonrió con clase.

-Kanae, es un gusto presentarte a mi hijo. Tsukiyama Shuu.

Es ahí, ese momento, ese instante de mi vida que...Me vi completamente perplejo por dos razones. Una; ¡era el mismo niño de hace años! sólo que más grande, y dos; ¡era a quien yo serviría! esa felicidad sentía que se desbordaría por todo mi ser, provocando que me comportara de manera estúpida y dejará una muy mala impresión, cosa que no debía ser porque mis padres bien me habían dicho: "La primera impresión es importante, así que saluda con cortesía" No obstante, volví a verme sorprendió. Me sonrió, se acerco a mi, y me extendió su mano.

-Un gusto Kanae, no, corrijo, que bueno verte de nuevo. Haz crecido bastante-no podía ser, ¡me recordaba! No podía ser más dichoso.

-¿Lo conoces hijo?-intervino su padre, curioso por como me hablo.

-¿Eh? ¡oh si! Hace unos años lo vi curioseando en los jardines. Pero era un niño, es normal tener curiosidad a esa edad ¿no lo crees padre?

-Si, claro. Bueno, me alegra que al fin se conozcan formalmente.

Mi padre me miro con descontento ante las palabras de él que seria mi amo, pero cuando él saco a justificar mi impertinencia por curiosidad y que al amo de mi padre no pareció molestarle por ser cosa del pasado, sin mayor relevancia fue que cambio su mirar a uno de: "estoy orgullos de ti" sonrrei a mi padre en un acuerdo silencioso dándole las gracias por todo hasta ahora.

-¡Gracias! ¡prometo no defraudarlo, Tsukiyama-sama!-repetí la reverencia, al levantar la cabeza me sonreía.

Estaba tan, pero tan feliz. Le serviría al joven de la familia Tsukiyama. Mi padre se retiro, el hombre de la casa igual y Tsukiyama-sama o como él me pidió que lo llamara: Shuu-sama me pidió seguirlo para lo que seria la primera ayuda que le daría, y yo confiaba en mi alto grado de estudios, en lo bien preparado que estaba para cumplir sus demandas sin equivocación o torpeza.

.

.

.

.

.

Con él pasar de los años, fui puliendo mis habilidades, siendo recompensado por un gracias de parte de Shuu-sama, que, a la edad de 23 años comencé a llamarlo Master-Shuu, porque él, hace unos años, atrás, perdió a sus padres "misteriosamente" sin embargo yo sabia que era por aquellos humanos que habían hecho una especie de organización llamado CCG y que les llamaban vulgarmente "las palomas" que cazaban ghouls por sentirse amenazados por nuestra existencia al ser comidos.

Si, a parte de ser un fiel sirviente de master-Shuu también era ghoul, y por obviedad a quien servia, mi amo, también lo era.

Recuerdo que aquel suceso fue doloroso para master-Shuu pero, como es digno de aplaudirse él no presento ninguna especie de dolor, porque casi nunca estaban con él y él sólo se mantenía ocupado con sus estudios con su singular búsqueda de algo que deleitara su paladar, así como el amor por los libros de su extensa librería personal que, en su momento, me permitió leer algún par de libros de ahí.

En su lugar, en lugar de entristecerse, recuerdo que me pidió una de las cosas que más felicidad me causo como su devoto sirviente. Me tenia más cerca que a cualquier otro de los que le servían, así que me permitió acompañarlo en una de las cosas que fui inculcado. La música.

-Toca conmigo Kanae.

-Pe-pero...no podría, yo no...

-¡Oh vamos pequeño! No seas modesto, que no te va. Debes sentirte complacido por tocar conmigo.

-¡Si, claro!

-Pues entonces saca tu violín.

Gustoso lo saque de su estuche, lo afine, mientras él se postro frente al piano cerca del ventanal donde un reluciente sol dejaba ver su brillo atravez del cristal en lineas paralelas de colores diversos que hacían ver a mi amo tan resplandeciente a pesar de su trágica perdida.

-Rachmaninoff de 'Fritz' Kreisler.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Muy bien, esa será!

-¡Será un placer!

Asintió dándome a entender que yo tenia que comenzar. Las cuerdas bajo mis dedos sobre las notas indicadas hicieron lo suyo al sonar la nota perfecta para el inicie en cuanto pase él arco sobre las cuerdas. Siguiendo en el momento correcto las notas del piano que sus dedos tocaban sobre las teclas con gran astucia, pero sobre todo elegancia propia de sus dedos finos y hermosos.

-Toeten

-Toeten

-Toeten

Repetía máster Shuu en lo que las notas del piano y de mi violín se hacían una. Sabía él porque de esa palabra que representaba mucho más que su mismo significado. Un gusto más que compartía con mi amo. El amor a los diferentes idiomas. Italiano, Alemán, y Francés. Así como el porque quizo tocar esa precisamente.

Para cuando terminamos, agitados, pero extasiados por nuestro singular compás él me miro con cierta perplejidad.

-Kanae, pequeño muchachito. ¿por qué lloras?

-Lo- lo siento...es que...la canción, él tocar con usted, la muerte de sus padres, yo...ah...lo siento, lo he arruinado.

-Jum, descuida, no has arruinado nada. Tus lagrimas deben ser, ciertamente, de felicidad, no de tristeza.

-De ambas-aclaré.

-Lo se Kanae, lo se.

No, el no tenia porque tener esas atenciones para conmigo; sin embargo, en la comodidad de la privacia, la energía disuelta en notas que fueron escuchadas por esas cuatro paredes, master-Shuu fue osado al besar mi frente como modo de consuelo, cuando debía ser al revés ¡no podía tener mejor amo! El es egoísta, narcisista, egocéntrico, y un poco, debo decir, fanfarrón pero era mi amo a quien servia, y por supuesto, a quien amaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Quizá era que mi sangre ya lo traía en la información de ADN, porque un poder sobrehumano me atraía a él, y darlo todo por él; me impulsaba a seguirlo como un esclavo. Master Shuu es todo para mi, por eso, es que, en estas circunstancias de nuestras vidas es cuando supe que algo no saldría bien de todo esto, un presentimiento de tragedia que vi a cuestas cuando, un día llego a su mansión lleno de un jubilo que nunca le había visto. Un niño pequeño que viene de la calle a decirles a sus padres que le compre algo que vio en un aparador y que desea con fervor.

Master Shuu dijo que había encontrado la mejor comida del mundo que su paladar fuera digno de probar, que era una esquisites pura que debía ser servida con elegancia, comida con lentitud. Esa comida indiscutiblemente especial por boca de master Shuu tenia un nombre, un nombre que en ese momento, no sabia que detestaría más adelante.

Kaneki Ken.

Lo escuchaba atentamente como se desvivía en palabras de elogio hacia esa comida, sonriendo en mis adentros pensando que era un capricho más que, una vez que viera safisfacido, buscaría otro manjar que lo llenará de igual modo. Un amor por la carne humana que para mi amo, era esencial encontrar algo diferente dentro de lo mismo que comía.

Disfrutaba cazar, disfrutaba ver esa cara de terror en su faz, pero supe entonces que no era eso lo que llamaba su atención de aquella criatura, si no la pureza que no dejaba de enmarcar con mayúscula mi joven amo.

Le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero se negó doliéndome en mi pecho el rechazo a mi servicio ya que mi vida estaba contemplada para él.

Fue que, un día que hizo sus ya conocidos eventos gourmet en su restaurante, llego cubierto de sangre ajena, diciéndome que aquel "Kaneki Ken" era mucho más especial de lo que había creído y que lo dejo escapar como un gato que juega con el ratón, que tenia pensado prepararle algo mucho más especial para su banquete. La felicidad que irradiaba me daba ahora miedo, si, miedo, porque se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión enfermiza; o, eso creí.

Luego paso aquello, en esa iglesia, donde mi amo pretendía tenderle una trampa siendo él quien fue atrapado por su propia treta. Llego lastimado, pero lejos de estar triste parecía feliz y yo seguía preocupado, le externe mi pensar, diciéndole que debía abandonarlo. Grabe error, me miro con desdén, con desprecio, diciéndome que no tenia idea, que desapareciera de su vista. Fue la primera vez que tuve un disgusto con él odiando ahora a ese tal "Kaneki Ken. Ese maldito cerdo que me alejaba de mi amo.

.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde supe que iba a su rescate en una tal organización de ghouls llamada Aogiri, yo le pedí, le imploré que no fuera, que no arriesgara su vida por Kaneki Ken pero de nueva cuenta fui rechazado, y castigado por mi atrevimiento dejando solo que se fuera molesto conmigo.

Paso más tiempo, y mi amo no podía hacerse de esa comida, ahora se había unido a él siendo él quien le servia ¡que desfachatez! ¿mi amo sirviendo a un cerdo? No podía creerlo, él no estaba para ser sirviente de nadie, ¡el nació para ser servido! pero mi amo lo había olvidado.

Desde entonces, ya no me permitía estar a su lado. Me apartaba, me miraba de manera frívola cada que yo intentaba acercarme o abrir mi boca para llamarle. Estaba lleno de dolor, de ira, de odio hacia aquel ser; si no fuera por mi amo, hace mucho que yo mismo lo hubiera matado y se lo hubiera servido en una bandeja de plata. Pero ni eso me fue permitido, ya no podía satisfacerlo, me sentía inútil y vació.

En sus idas y venidas a su mansión, en lo poco que me dejaba acercarme en esas visitas me daba cuenta que su rostro lleno de una anhelo por probar algo nuevo y diferente dentro de lo que siempre era lo mismo, su rostro se ablandecia cuando lo mencionaba, se llenaba de un anhelo parecido más al amor que al deseo. Lo supe entonces.

Master Shuu estaba enamorado de Kaneki Ken.

Descubrirlo no fue fácil, aceptarlo menos. Mi corazón dolía, durante mucho había dedicado mi vida entera a un amo sin rostro, y cuando al fin lo conocí, cuando tuve la dicha de servirle, se esfumo como agua de lluvia sobre mis manos. Maldecía, lloraba, pudiendo encontrar consuelo solo en las rosas, aquella flor que más que ninguna otra -y a pesar de ser tan cliché- me daban el consuelo que necesitaba a la perdida de a quien servir. Pensaba que quizá hice todo mal desde el principio, le pedí incluso, perdón a mis ancestros por fallarles, por años y años de dedicarles su vida a la familia Tsukiyama y yo lo había arruinado.

Pero, fui ciego, porque no pude ver lo que vino después.

Luego de esa noche, ya nada seria igual para master Shuu ni para mi. Llego siendo arrastrado por un hombre de cabellera castaña y lentes.

-¡Master Shuu!

-¿Te lo dejo? Es un verdadero fastidio este idiota, le hablo pero parece perdido.

-¿Quién eres? ¿que fue lo que le hiciste?

-¡Ja! ¿yo? ¿que podría yo hacerle? ¡nada! Está así por ese tonto de bakaneki.

-¿Ba-Bakaneki?-inquirí con duda.

-Si, Kaneki. ¿Puedes cargarlo? Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

.Dejo a master Shuu sobre mi. Pude verle su rostro cubierto por su cabello de manera descuidada, sus lagrimas ya secas y otras que venían sobre sus mejillas, su ropa sucia, desgastada y mal trecha.

No sabia a ciencia cierta lo que le ocurrió, pero si sabia una cosa. Otra vez, era culpa de ese tal Kaneki Ken.

Lo lleve a sus aposentos, le prepare el baño pero él no me hizo caso cuando le pedí que entrara a la tina. Tuve que bañarlo mientras que él no se veía como al inicio, parecía resignado pero igualmente decaído.

En cuanto lo saque del baño, le puse su ropa de dormir y le secaba el cabello. No sabia que decirle, así que mejor opte por hacer todo en silencio.

-Kanae...

Repentinamente le escuche llamarme, le mire a la cara. Ya no lloraba, pero su mirada perdió todo brillo que yo conocía siendo su dolor, mi dolor.

-¿Si, master Shuu? ¡pídame lo que quiera!-me mostré solicito, ahora más que nada necesitaba de mi y yo no le defraudaría.

-Podrías...

-¿Si?

-Podrías...¿dejarme morir?

-¿Ah?-¿escuche bien? ¿que carajos había sucedido con el cerdo de Kaneki Ken para que pusiera en ese estado a mi amo?- Pe-pero...¿qué está dic...? ¡no diga esas bromas! ¿Cómo voy a dejarlo? Sabe que estoy aquí por y para usted. No me pida esa clase de cosas-me escuche alzando la voz, pero no me importo, lo que me pedía era indigno.

-Es una orden Kanae...

-¡No! Eso es...¡no me diga eso! ¡no lo diga de ese modo!

-Olvidate de mi...buscate a otro amo...

-No puede...no puede hablar en serio...yo no...¡yo no quiero a otro amo más que a usted! ¡yo nací para servirle unicamente a usted!

-Pequeño Kanae...como tu amo, te ordeno que dejes de servirme. Ya no te necesito, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Se subió a la cama, se cubrió con las mantas y me ignoro por completo.

Esa noche llore, llore como quizá en mi vida nunca lo había hecho. Master Shuu había perdido todo su brillo, todo su ser, todo lo que lo hacia ser él.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaneki Ken se había vuelto la tragedia de mi joven amo. Me culpaba por no verlo venir, por no haber hecho algo, o lo suficiente para haber hecho que master Shuu desistiera. Pero luego, caí en cuenta que no era mi culpa. Yo había hecho todo bien, desde un inicio cumplí con las expectativa de master Shuu, me gane su respeto, su admiración, su confianza, su afecto. Pero ese maldito cerdo... ¡el tenia la culpa! él y solo él, vino a desgraciarle la vida a mi amo y yo, pese a la palabras de negatividad yo no podía dejar de servirle, estaba en mi sangre, no podía renunciar a mis instintos de ser su incondicional aunque él se opusiera.

Yo le daba de comer, aunque apenas probaba bocado, me desvivía por encontrar algo igual o similar a ese tal Kaneki, quizá mucho mejor para que master Shuu olvidara por completo la existencia de esa criatura malsana.

Los días pasaban convirtiéndose en semanas, en meses, en años. Master Shuu se mantenía inpavido, apacible, alicaído, igual o peor desde que llego a su mansión aquella tan lejana noche. Ya no sabía que hacer, a quien recurrir más que a Matsumae, quien igual era sirviente de master Shuu, ella no era tan cercana, pero igual le dolía la ausencia del amo que compartíamos.

Me sugirió a una chica de la universidad donde asistía mi amo, que era "la mascota" de master Shuu que ella podía ayudarme a encontrar a él tal Kaneki, matarlo, y llevárselo a mi amo.

Aliviado de ver una chispa de esperanza para salvar a quien yo servia me dirigí a la habitación de mi amo.

Su desmejora era notoria. Uñas largas y descuidadas, cabello de igual forma, ropa de cama de días, semblante perdido y desinteresado de la vida. Sin embargo, yo sabia que me escuchaba, que atendía a mi llamado cuando le pedía que comiera un poco o cuando le aseaba pese a a su negatividad de moverse y hacer algo por su cuenta.

No, no soportaba verlo así, no quería ya verlo más así. Osadamente me acerque a su camastro, me senté a su lado, le tome su mano, la bese y le llore en ella.

-Master Shuu...se que me escucha, pronto le traeré su aliciente, pronto estará mejor y podrá a ser él de antes.

Él dormía, con el rostro manchado de lineas de agua salina provenientes de sus ojos. Quizá lloro hasta quedarse dormido, como era su costumbre últimamente, para olvidarse de su penosa realidad que se negaba a aceptar porque, sabia bien, que le dolía.

Entonces, hice algo mucho más osado todavía. Sin soltar su mano, me aproxime a sus labios semiabiertos y resecos por el descuido, pero que no dejaban de ser igualmente hermosos e incitadores. Quería besarlo, quería darle un poco de mi amor, quería que mi amor lo sanara, le devolviera a la vida y entonces yo pudiera seguirle sirviendo, ser útil para él joven amo.

-Ka...

-Si, soy yo, Kanae...su leal sirviente...lo amo master Shuu...vuelva...vuelva a ser como era...

-Kan-Kaneki...

Me detuve en seco, frente a sus labios al escuchar de su voz nombrar a aquel escoria. En su mente, en su corazón sólo se encontraba su amor por ese hombre. Apreté los dientes, me contuve, le bese su mano de nuevo y me marche.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella chica "mascota" de master Shuu fue más de ayuda de lo que pudiera creer. Le pedí que buscará alguien de nombre Kaneki Ken. Ella me dijo que no era precisamente una investigadora, pero que revisaría las fotos que tomaba a ver si salia algo. Más tarde, descubrió que aquel chico "desapareció" no se tenia idea de si murió, o no, solo se daba en calidad de desaparecido, pero que había un chico igualmente parecido llamado:

Sasaki Haise.

Cuando me mostró una foto de él, comparada con otra del tal Kaneki, supe inmediatamente que era el mismo. No me daba alivio ni mucho menos alegría encontrarlo, si no una rabia desmedida al ponerle rostro a la escoria que dejo a mi amo en estado vegetativo.

Era su culpa, e iba a pagar con intereses.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Pues, hace rato que quería hacer este oneshort, dedicado al bebe Kanae ToT que se gano mi apreció en cuanto se supo que se desvive por Tsukiyama (lo que yo quisiera hacer si estuviera en la historia u.u), y en que es un amor que no será correspondido pero que igual él hace todo por verlo feliz ¡amor del bueno! Ya se merecía una historia. Debo decir que incluí cositas que se han sacado en el manga, que han sido pocas, tanto de Kanae como de Tsukiyama; posiblemente así fue como creció Kanae. Se nota que dedico su vida desde pequeño devotamente a Shuu convirtiéndose en un amor puro y desinteresado. Admiración convertida en amor. Espero les haya gustado mucho y no olviden dejar Fav, Follow, review, así como compartirlo si les gusto :3**

**¡Gracias por leer! ;)**

**¡Saludos amorosos a todos! :***


End file.
